Just A Little Push
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: In which Allie is jealous, Ray is oblivious, Lucy is shocked, Gabe is embarrassed, and every other person in the world in exasperated. The new girl decides to give them a kick start, just a little push. A Rayllie one-shot I hope you enjoy! (#save kaijudo 2k15)


**As my first installment to Kaijudo summer, I bring you a Rayllie one-shot that I've been planning for just about forever. Of course, I couldn't help but add some Master HectorxMaster Nadia because, well...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Allie seethed in her chair.

She was incredulous that the intense glare she was giving her water had not caused it to evaporate already.

The subject of her rage sat in front of her, laughing and chatting without realizing how _mad_ he made her.

Gabe was looking anxiously at her, but she payed no mind to him. Though, she did appreciate that one person could tell how she was feeling.

The thought, actually, made her feel worse. Gabe understood her better than most. Maybe even the irritating subject of extreme jealously in front of her.

So what if she was jealous? She couldn't help it. Her feelings were her feelings and he was too ignorant to understand her feelings.

Ray may never know. But she was ready to summon an Armored Dragon to burn him to ashes, along with the equally unaware girl by the name of Lucy.

She knew it wasn't Lucy's fault, still. But Ray, _Ray!_ She had known him for so long, and they were _so_ close. Was she really such a good actress that he couldn't tell how much she wanted to date him? She didn't think so. She didn't even do a good job at hiding her jealousy, ever, and wore many emotions (if not all) on her sleeve.

The truth is, she did really like Lucy. She considered her a friend at this point and didn't mind dueling with her occasionally.

She was just kind of pissed at Ray for not noticing how angry she was. Would it always be like this? Her liking him so much, not being discreet, while he is oblivious to her feelings and probably doesn't even return them?

She stood up, dumped her half eaten food in the trash, put her tray down and stormed away.

Ray looked at her as she left. "Is everything okay?" he wondered aloud.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Gabe. He gave a sort of nod while wincing. Lucy slapped her forehead.

"How did I not realize?!" she exclaimed. "It's not even like that!"

Gabe sighed. "It's not really your fault. Ray really should have gotten it by now."

Ray looked confusedly between the two. "What? What did I do?"

They both sighed.

* * *

Allie sat in the Library, among the tablets. She wasn't fond of cleaning or reading them, but it had been a long day and she wanted to hide for now. She fought the urge to take one of the Memory Swarm and just erase her memory of him.

She knew she couldn't, and that she didn't want to forget Kaijudo, but seriously.

"This is a surprise. Are you on tablet cleaning duty?"

Allie sighed. "No, I just needed to think for a while."

Master Nadia sat next to her. "Is something bothering you, Allison?"

She sighed again. "Yeah. I don't know. It's been so long, it feels natural anyway."

Master Nadia gave a sad smile. "Raiden still has not figured out you have feelings for him?"

Allie tensed. "You could tell too?" she groaned.

Master Nadia grinned wryly. "I am pretty sure Raiden is the only person on the _planet_ who has not figured it out yet."

Allie buried her face in her hands. "Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong, am I not doing enough?"

Master Nadia put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "That is not true. He is just a little dense, I am sure he will understand eventually. Why not tell him how you actually feel?"

"I don't think he feels the same way." she responded, blushing. "I think it'll ruin our friendship. I don't want to be...to be rejected."

Master Nadia nodded. "I understand. It is an awful feeling. You would be surprised as to how the situation might end up, still."

Allie tilted her head. "Like you and Master Chavez?" she said, so-very-innocently.

Master Nadia blushed tomato red. "Um...uh..." she stammered. "That's not..."

"The entire temple already know you're dating. It's not a big deal." Allie said, giggling slightly.

Master Nadia stood up. "Well...well I hope you do choose to, uh, tell Raiden...bye." she walked away rather quickly.

Allie snickered for a bit before getting up.

* * *

While this conversation happened, Ray was practicing dueling with Master Chavez.

He thought about why Allie was so mad, wondering what he did.

He just barely missed being hit by a Fire blast.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, jumping to the side.

Master Chavez pulled Kenina the Igniter back. "Ray, you're distracted. What's got _you_ out of the battle mind frame?"

Ray laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing. Allie was just really mad at lunch for some reason. I just don't know why."

Master Chavez raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing before she stormed away?"

"Talking to Lucy about a teacher. Why does it matter?"

Master Chavez held a hand to his forehead. "Oy vey. You can't tell?"

Ray looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well either you're the densest person on the planet or a very good actor." he sighed. "Look, I don't think it's my place to tell you. But you should talk to Allie."

Ray pursed his lips. "She's been avoiding me all day..." he replied.

Master Chavez snorted. "For good reason. I can't believe you haven't realized by now."

"What have I not realized?" Ray asked, still confused.

Master Chavez laughed. "You'll understand one day."

Ray blasted Kenina with Shaw K'naw. Kenina dodged and Master Chavez did an attack kata, successfully banishing the bird-looking Thunder Guardian.

Ray sighed and slumped to the floor. "What do I do?" he muttered. "Allie won't talk to me and I have no idea what's going on."

Master Chavez just walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

The next day, Ray got to school on time for once. Gabe was already doing the homework, and Allie was doodling absentmindedly.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?" Ray asked her.

She closed her notebook. "Sure." she said, indifferently. She turned her head away though, obviously not in the mood to talk.

Ray slumped once again in his chair, wondering what he did wrong. He took out his sketchbook to doodle himself, and Allie just stared out the window.

Oblivious, Gabe continued the homework.

Ray looked at Allie. "Hey Allie, did I do something-"

"Class, we have a new student." the teacher announced. "Her name is Rachel. You can sit wherever, Rachel."

Ray tried again. "If I did something-"

"Attendance!" the teacher called. Ray fumed.

After attendance, they were given their pages and began to work. Ray tried one last time.

"Allie," he whispered. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

She sighed as she paused. "I'm not so mad. And it's not really something you did...more like something you didn't do. Or didn't realize. Look, it's not important."

She began to work again, allowing Ray to sink into his thoughts as to what she meant by that.

* * *

A few days later, things were still a bit awkward. They were still talking and hanging out, but Ray was still wondering what he did and Allie was still exasperated. Actually, everyone else was also still exasperated. Ray was obviously denser than they gave him credit for.

Ray had had enough at some point, so he decided to talk to Allie about it.

She invited him and Gabe over for video games (as per usual), where they sat at that point. Ray was obviously distracted, and was losing awfully to Gabe. Allie was shaking her head, yet grinning all the same.

Gabe won, pumped a fist, and stared at Ray. "You don't usually lose so easily." he voiced his thoughts.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh, _whatever_ Gabe."

Allie snickered. "I think you're taking this game just a _little_ too seriously."

"Well, I'm going to get some victory cake from the kitchen." Gabe said, standing up. Allie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, anyone want?"

"No thanks." Ray and Allie chorused. Gabe shrugged in a _more-for-me_ manner, then left the play area.

"Allie, can you please tell me why there's a chasm between us right now?" Ray asked, once again. He was desperate at this point.

Allie sighed. "It's not important, Ray."

"Yes it is." Ray said, seriously. He looked at her, staring into her eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

Allie tried to keep her composure, but did inch away. "It's not important. That's it. Don't worry." she said, slightly flustered. He turned completely towards her.

"It is important! I don't want you to be sad...I don't want to make you sad." Ray said, more urgently.

Allie inched away again. "R-Ray, don't worry about it." she stammered, looking away.

"Please tell me." Ray moved towards her.

"I told you...it's not..."

"Am I interrupting something?" Gabe asked, blushing slightly. He held a plate in his hand. "You know, I think I am. I'm going away now..." He dashed away.

Allie's eyes flashed with nervousness. _Wait, don't leave me alone._

"Allie, please tell me." Ray said, a little more commanding.

Allie shrunk. "I-I...um...you, uh...um..." She couldn't hide her nervousness. She got up and crossed her arms, blushing. "It's n-not important. I'm going to...um, get cake." She rushed out. Ray mentally cursed, hitting his hand against the sofa.

 _Why won't she tell me?_ he wondered.

* * *

The next day, Allie came late to school. She made a point of avoiding Ray by sitting next to the new girl. Ray sat next to Gabe, showing up even later than she did. He was pursing his lips, which Allie didn't notice.

"Hi," the new girl said.

"Hi," Allie responded with a little smile.

"You're Allie, right? I'm Rachel."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

Rachel smiled evilly. "So, the boy with the red highlights...you like him?"

Allie flushed. "N-No!" she hissed. "Why would you think that?"

"Come on," Rachel said, shaking her head. "You obviously do. Why not ask him out?"

Allie began to ramble. "Well we're good friends and I don't want to ruin that and it'll be awkward if something goes wrong and he probably doesn't like me and I don't think-"

"It _is_ the twenty first century, you know." Rachel interrupted her. "Go and ask him out."

Allie shook her head violently. "N-No, I'm good..."

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever," she whispered.

* * *

At lunch, Ray began to carry his tray when Rachel pulled him aside. "Hi, Ray." she greeted him. He smiled.

"Hi, Rachel. What do you think of the school?"

"Uh, great." she responded. "But more importantly, you are aware that she likes you, right?"

"What? Who?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you really _are_ dense. Let's see, she gets jealous when you talk to other girls, she gets flustered when talking about you and she is hiding something from you."

Ray tilted his head, when it finally dawned on him. "What? You think Allie likes me?"

Rachel facepalmed. "No duh, stupid. I don't just think, I know."

Ray blushed. "Wait, really? I didn't think..."

"Dude, you are _stupid_."

Slowly, Ray began to understand. The little moments, her reasons, and it made so much more sense. He flushed darker. "Wow. I see now. Um...wow."

Rachel sighed.

"So..." Ray began, blushing. "You think if I ask her out, she'll say yes?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah. So go, Romeo."

Ray walked to the table, still blushing. He felt some of the heat fade, luckily for him. He sat next to Allie, alarming her greatly.

"So, what did Rachel want?" Gabe asked.

Ray shrugged. "She just said hi."

Allie groaned internally. _Wow, I thought she was just teasing me. Maybe she has a crush on him too...and that's why she was asking..._

The rest of lunch passed as normal. They just talked, all four of them. Ray was having an internal realization of his own feelings. The reason he felt so inclined to protect her, why he consistently preferred being with her rather than anyone else, sometimes even Gabe. He was also wondering how he would ask her, finally understanding that he really did want to date her.

Lucy was talking to Gabe, to Allie's relief.

School dragged along as usual. Ray was more awake than usual, which was uncustomary, but he wasn't thinking about school at all.

After school, he quickly grabbed his backpack and waited outside the school. Allie came out with Rachel, blushing and shoving the new girl gently away. Rachel laughed, waved, and left.

Allie walked towards the side of the school to call her dad, when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Uh, hey Allie." Ray said.

Allie sighed. "Ray, it's not-"

"Not that." Ray stopped her. "Well...maybe it is that. But I don't know if I'm thinking the same thing you are or anything..."

Allie tilted her head. _This is new._

"Um...I know I'm pretty stupid when it comes to this stuff. And honestly, I'm not even sure how long this has been going on. So I'm sorry."

Allie's mouth opened slightly. _Oh...he did figure it out...and I'm being rejected..._

"What I'm trying to say is...will you go out with me sometime?" Ray asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Allie's eyes widened. Her mouth fell completely open.

"W-Wait...are you serious?" she asked, stupefied.

Ray blushed. "Yeah, I know I'm not-"

Allie threw her hands around his neck. "I'd _love_ to." she said, smiling brightly. She hugged him tightly.

His own mouth fell slightly, amazed that she did in fact say yes. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Awesome." he responded, happily.

Walking to the Temple together, Ray and Allie talked.

"So how long have you liked me?" Ray asked.

Allie blushed. "Uh, I don't even remember. I'm surprised you liked me."

"I'm surprised I didn't realize I liked you until recently."

"I'm not." Allie teased him. They laughed.

They entered the Library, where they saw Master Chavez. More accurately, they saw Master Chavez kissing Master Nadia.

They walked away quickly.

"Um..." Ray said, embarrassed.

"Let's go to the Forge?" Allie said, just as embarrassed.

"Good idea."

 **Heh heh, sorry. Couldn't help it. Really hope you liked this, and if you have any ideas, do let me know! Keep an eye out, I'll hopefully be publsihing other fics for Kaijudo summer soon!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
